


[Podfic] Just another "Hayato and Ryu at the airport" story

by randomicicle



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomicicle/pseuds/randomicicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayato and Ryu. And airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Just another "Hayato and Ryu at the airport" story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just another "Hayato and Ryu at the airport" story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9823) by takethatsuckah. 



> Thank you to takethatsuckah for letting me podfic this!  
> → Recorded for: [JRS Challenge](http://je-podfic.livejournal.com/40932.html).  
> → Music: _AF60715_ , by Charlotte Gainsbourg.

**Duration** : 9:06  


**MF** [.mp3 audio file, 8.5 mb](http://www.mediafire.com/?ftqzkmd1vp8ajjt)

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted at [inkroulette](http://inkroulette.livejournal.com/tag/fanworks%3A%20podfic), [je_podfic](http://je-podfic.livejournal.com/tag/reader%3A%20randomicicle) and [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/tag/reader%3Arandomicicle)


End file.
